Cody
Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, labeled The "Ladies Man" was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass. He did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. For the duration of Season 2, Cody is the host of the Total Drama Action Aftermath Show. He was a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Pickle. He then resumed his position as aftermath host. He was a camper in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as member of the Heroic Hamsters. Cody has completed his time on Total Drama Do Over. Codysquare.jpg KillerBass.jpg TeamPickle.jpg HeroicHamsters.jpg Biography Cody's an only child from the suburbs who's been spoiled all his life. his ample allowance easily buys him every trend-setting, techo-gadget, teen-savvy accessory required to be on the "cutting edge of cool." he loves spending most of his time in the local mall (since that's the best place to study teams in the throes of "being cool") He thinks of himself as the coolest-kid-in-all-of-the-burbs (his words). At his prep school, Upper Crust College, he is considered pretty cool. So while he brags about knowing the "cool code" and has devoted half his life to studying it and mastering it (not really) and totally scores it with the ladies his real strengths are in the maths and sciences, which isn't exactly your typical "cool kid" skill set. Cody's confident he can "swing" with the cool kids at Total Drama Island (his words, clearly!) His only concern: whether the cafeteria will be providing the four essential food groups. Just to be safe, he's bringing a doctor's note, because it's hard to be cool while you worry about the hypoglycemic index in your diet. One day he will be cool, when he starts his own tech support firm and makes millions off the kids who peaked in high school (and slept through computer studies). Maybe. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Cody arrives on the island with Sierra, who IMMEDIATELY took a shining to him. Cody was placed on separate teams as he was on the Killer Bass. Cody's niceness made Sierra wild and under the impression that he liked her like her. But Cody had feelings for Gwen, as established in Not So Happy Campers Part 2, but she had feelings for Trent. In The Big Sleep, Dawn notices that Gwen is uncomfortable with Cody and sends Zoey to make amends. Cody and Zoey become friends. In The Sucky Outdoors, Cody is kidnapped by Sierra and taken to her team, where a bear attacks. He manages to get out, unscathed. Cody and Dj become good friends, and even make a deal to help eachother with their girl problems in If You Can't Take The Heat.... Cody managed to get all the way to the merge, even outlasting Sierra who was eliminated in The Sucky Outdoors. She returns at the merge, frightening him. In Snow Day? Snow Way!, Cody's crush shifts. He starts to feel for Zoey rather than Gwen, seeing her as more open and gentle. Cody and Dj notice Zoey's sanity slipage and try to get her back, but she fires a boy and arrow at Dj, prompting them to stay away. Cody comforts her regardless in Wawanakwa Gone Wild, and claims that Alejandro needs to be voted out for being so cruel to everyone. Zoey agrees, but lets Alejandro get inside her head again, causing her to win the challenge and pick a loser. The loser is Cody. Cody roots for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Cody is forcefully taken by Sierra on the Race for the Case. They do not get drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Cody is the aftermath host of Total Drama Aftermath along with Sierra. Sierra spends most of her time trying to win over Cody. In The Aftermath I, Cody interviews Gwen, Felicity, and Will. He defends Gwen when people accuse her of trying to steal Trent from Charlotte. In The Aftermath: II, Cody shows genuine care for people like Katie, and Scott, who have done things that deserve backlash. This proves top everyone how kindred and honest Cody is. In the rest of the aftermaths, Cody tries getting Sierra to realize that he's not into her. She eventually gets the message when she pushes him over the breaking point after she tries injuring Zoey for her own wants. At the end, Sierra vows to make a change in herself. Cody and Sierra do not host the final aftermath, as they allow the rest of the cast to act upon their own wishes to decide the winner. In the TDADO special, Cody is revealed to finally have a girlfriend, a fangirl named Camrie. Camrie gets to enter the Gemmy Awards while Cody is left out. Cody goes with the cast on an adventure to reclaim their fame, and stays behind in the crashed bus and is saved by Mel. He's drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Cody arrived in Total Drama World Tour Do Over where he learned immediately that Geoff had a crush on his longtime attraction, Gwen. Cody didn't speak a word, and was placed on Team Pickle in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. Cody was eliminated by Mel when he didn't show any attraction to her, defying her strategy. After being eliminated, Cody returned to the aftermath studio in The Aftermath VI to find that it was overtaken by Alejandro and Heather. After teaming up with Sierra, and admiting to have staged his entire relationship with Camrie from Total Drama Action Do Over, Cody reclaims his spot as host. In The Aftermath VII, Cody helps Sierra find love of her own, setting up a bachelor show. Sadly, Cody inadvertantly sets her up on B, who is less than happy with his new crush. Cody and Sierra help run a challenge in The Aftermath X, where they try to help the three finalists, Scott, Beth, and Courtney. Cody and Sierra often bicker as they host, Cody being the angel, while Sierra usually plays the devil role. Cody and Sierra are resorted to being commentators once the finale begins. Cody roots for Beth in Hawaiian Punch. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Cody was accepted into Total Drama All Stars Do Over and was placed on the Heroic Hamsters in Heroes Vs. Villains - Part 1. He was wary as to how he came off to girls, not wanting to be seen as a perv like he has been in previous seasons. Cody is worried he'll leave the wrong impression with girls he likes, especially Zoey, whom later gets eliminated in a cold way by Mike, whom Cody gains instant suspicion from. Cody also lends friendly advice to B in his attempts to hide from Sierra's affections. Cody and Harold find a shark egg in Nobody Eggspects Opposition and take it back to Camp Wawanakwa. There, Cody becomes the egg's "father". Cody teams up with Bridgette and Sierra to uncover the truth about Mike. In Dodgefall, Cody and Sierra use a computer in the spa hotel to learn everything about Mal. Mal finds out what they've done, and attempts to destroy the egg, resulting in Cody sacrificing his well being for the egg, and ultimately eliminating himself, but not before receiving the affection he's always wanted from his teammates. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Cody was able to make a phone call to the outside world, and called his ex, Camrie. Cody attacked Jo in The Final Wreckening as an obstacle to the million with the other Heroic Hamsters. Cody cheers for either winner and jokes with Sierra before they're all taken off the island. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Cody has yet to outrank Dj, Leshawna and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Cody has yet to outrank Jo. *Of the first generation of original characters, Cody has yet to outrank Abigail, Will, Nathaniel. *He has not competed against any other generation. Gallery Cody14.png ONUDCody1.png Cody3924870934.png Trivia *Cody sang in a total of two songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us and Lovin Time *Cody is currently one of twenty one contestants to have participated in only three seasons, the others being Zoey, Owen, Mike, Lindsay, Justin, Trent, Izzy, Harold, Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Dawn, Dakota, Courtney, Jo, Cameron, Bridgette, B and Alejandro. *Cody is one of six contestants to have hosted the Aftermath at some point in the series. **The others are Sierra, Heather, Alejandro, Adam, and Ella. Category:Males Category:Killer Bass Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Pickle Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Aftermath Hosts